OSRS feature
OSRS features are features used by or proposed for the Open Source Rule Set (OSRS). Each of these features implements some specific functionality of the overall package and either adds a new aspect to Neverwinter Nights or improves an existing aspect. OSRS features start out as text descriptions of the desired functionality and evolve over time into fully developed scripts and objects. They can be added, modified, and improved by anyone at any time. Ideas that have little interest from the public will probably remain as text descriptions, while those that have great interest will go through many changes and eventually morph into fully independent systems. Authors of features that progress beyond a text description may use various OSRS logos to identify their work as part of OSRS. Concepts Features classified as "concept" are ideas for inclusion in OSRS that do not yet have any sort of implementation; their only existence is inclusion in the list in this section. To be successfully integrated into OSRS, a submission must follow adhere to the objectives of OSRS. #Ideas should be described in as much detail as possible. #Ideas should include an explanation of why they are of interest. The current list of OSRS concept features is as follows. ;Campfire system : This feature should enable the cooking of food, provide a torch, and enable faster hit point recovery, but with an increased chance of an encounter with wandering monsters. ;Death system : This feature should modify the process of player character dying and death. ;DMFI : This feature should integrate the Dungeon Master Friendly Initiative package. ;Door system : This feature should automatically open and close doors. ;NBDE : This feature should integrate Knat's NBDE, which caches BioWare database variables for faster usage. ;Persistent inventory : This feature should preserve a player character's inventory in the event of a server crash. ;Player killer control system : This feature should provide ways to control player characters who attack other player characters. ;Player respawn system : This feature should return a player character from death. ;Script sets : This feature should provide a set of INI files, together defining sets of scripts for creatures, doors, encounters, placeables, and triggers. ;Support CEP : This feature should support the Community Expansion Pack. ;Thief pick pocket tool : This feature should allow a rogue to attempt to steal from another player character at a distance, without giving himself away as the standard pick pocket does. (It will appear as though the rogue is just using an item.) ;Wandering monsters : This feature should generate new creatures out of thin air. Coding Features classified as "coding" are ideas for inclusion in OSRS for which development has started but not completed. These features have their own articles in NWNWiki that include actual code (possibly more than one code set) and possibly (internal wiki) links to uploaded Toolset objects. This includes "alpha" and "beta" releases. The current list of OSRS coding features is as follows. ;Damage weapons on doors CEP : This feature will damage any weapon used to bash a door. ;Starting conditionals package : This feature will provide a consolidated collection of tested, functioning, and useful generic conditional scripts (scripts used to control which lines appear in a conversation). ;Tavern system : This feature will provide a multifunctional generic tavern template that automates a variety of functions associated with inns and taverns. ;Torch feature : This feature will provide realistic torches that ignite when equipped and burn out after a certain amount of time. Production Features classified as "production" are features that have been coded, reasonably tested, and released. Each production feature is associated with the version number of the first OSRS build to include it. The current list of OSRS production features is as follows. ;Event partitioning : This feature partitions all module events into three time phases — pre-event, during-event, and post-event. ;Feature management : This feature manages all other features in OSRS. ;NWN basic creature scripts : This feature causes creatures to act as they did in the original NWN release (with no expansion packs installed). ;NWN X2 creature scripts : This feature causes creatures to act as they did after Hordes of the Underdark was released. ;NWN X2 door scripts : This feature causes doors to use the death script that came with Hordes of the Underdark. ;Persistence API : This feature unifies and simplifies the various persistence engines. ;Total event control : This feature captures and controls all module events. See also * Category:OSRS features category:OSRS